Ancient Aliens
by DamselOnDrums
Summary: Maybe some people aren't as crazy as the world perceives them to be. Or maybe they are. Who knows?


_I started this like a week ago, and the only way I can explain it is that it was in my brain and now it's on the internet. I've never actually watched the show in its entirety but I really do enjoy John Young's hair and my history teacher last year making fun of him. It was fantastic. Anyway, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer**:_ Lol, as if I'd take credit for the trainwreck that is_ Ancient Aliens_ or have the balls to take credit for the creation of _Who_. Pshhh._

* * *

"Doctor?" she called one day from the sofa. Her feet were on the coffee table and her arms were behind her head, the picture of pre-supper relaxation – it was his night to cook. There was a loud 'mmm' from the kitchen that sounded as if he had his mouth full. Of what, she dared not ask. "Have you seen this?"

There was a minute's pause before she heard his footsteps nearing the sofa. He appeared at the opposite side of the couch, just outside the doorway to the kitchen. "Seen what?" he asked, flipping the dish towel in his hand over his shoulder.

Rose gestured towards the telly with an amused look in her eyes, where a middle aged man in an ugly colour green shirt with wild, flyaway, unkempt brown hair was waving his arms as he tried to covey his point to his audience. Though her eyes said she found it funny, there was a small frown on her lips. "This show. _Ancient Aliens_, it's called, I think. Have you seen it?"

The Doctor stepped closer, then sat beside her, a grin spreading across his lips. "_Ancient Aliens_? They have that in this universe! Oh, this is _brilliant_!" He rubbed his hands together before leaning his elbows on his knees to get closer. "Is that John Young? It is! They have him, too! Oh, Rose, this is incredible. Why didn't you tell me they had _Ancient Aliens_ before?"

Her eyebrows were practically on top of each other. "I– didn't know you were a fan?" she replied, hesitantly.

"A fan? A fan! Rose Tyler, I'll have you know I was the inspiration for this show! I met good ol' Johnny as a kid – good boy, always washed his hands after playing in the garden – and he wanted to know all about 'aliens,' as you humans so kindly call them–_us_, I suppose, if we're going to get technical. He had it all worked out by the age of seven that aliens built the pyramids in Egypt, God's Thumb in America, made the Leaning Tower of Pisa, well, _leaning_, helped the Romans build the Colosseum, _and_ that they had taken up residence in a place known as the Bermuda Triangle. He was partially right on the pyramid theory; I did help a little bit, but I only gave them the designs. Can you imagine me hauling one of those bricks?" He scoffed. "No thank you."

"Wait," she held up a hand. "So you're saying that he's been right all along? Aliens really did make all these things?"

He tugged at his ear, "_well_, maybe not _make_ all off them, but the vast majority have had alien involvement. The Tower of Pisa was actually hit by a start Burgat slingot ball. Big sport in the Andromeda Galaxy – huge tournaments! Last for centuries, they do!The Burgats do know how to throw a good party. Once I was–"

"Doctor."

"Right, sorry. Yes! He's right most of the time."

"So he's not crazy?"

"Oh no, by human standards, he's completely barmy. But if you're talking about his accuracy, then you would be correct in assuming that he's not crazy."

She hummed. The Doctor leaned against the back of the sofa, a smile still lighting his features. She leaned against him and they watched John yammer away about how aliens could have been involved with building the German Empire in the '30s and '40s – not under Hitler, but some other guy who got taken out with an infected dog bite to the crotch – and the technology that they created. At the next commercial break, he turned to her, still grinning, and pressed his lips to hers. It wasn't a new experience, but it was one they took full advantage of as often as they possibly could.

Just as things seemed to be going great for him, she pulled back and kept her lips from his reach. He frowned and opened his eyes to see her's drooped, but losing their dilation quickly. "Doctor," she breathed, and she could see the look of self-satisfaction on his face when she had to heave for breath. "I think something's burning."

All previous activities completely forgotten, he leapt to his feet and made a mad dash for the kitchen. She heard some very creative curses in a slew of different languages, then nothing. When she was about to go check on him, he popped his head out of the kitchen door. "How's about we go out for some fish 'nd chips?" he asked with a hesitant grin.

Rose rolled her eyes, but couldn't fight the smile of amusement that claimed her face. "I'll get my things."


End file.
